What Comes With Summer
by silente faery
Summary: Summer comes with a lot of things: the heat, the drama, the hormones...but what it's most famous for is the unexpected. Some DxS fluff. Oneshot


A/N: Ok I've been thinking of this idea for a while, & it seemed good to me so I'm finally writing the one shot. Well I hope you all enjoy it…

Disclaimer:No I don't own the show. I own my ideas and my band and that's about it. Lol.

Note: If after you read this story you decide you don't like it, please do not tell me. Keep your opinions to yourself, otherwise I bet you wouldn't like it if you wrote a fic & someone said how much they didn't like it to you. So be fair. Thanx!

What Comes With Summer

It was dreadfully hot.

Normally he wouldn't use that type of word, as it was more Sam-like, but the conditions of the weather demanded that he did so. And who was he to avoid saying it when it described the weather perfectly? He wiped his brow and lay back down in his bed. It was much too hot to get up today. He sighed, for the only thing to do at this moment was to think things over. He had been thinking a lot lately. At the end of June, he and Valerie had hooked up again, and it was a really wonderful experience. He told Sam ecstatically, and then she started to get quiet then started to avoid him. He really didn't understand her sometimes, but maybe she still didn't trust Valerie…

This time he hadn't worried about bothering Sam in getting the class ring to give to Valerie, so he asked her out in the normal fashion. He was actually surprised that she had said yes. They had gone out a few times to some parks, the arcade, and a carnival and Valerie was really good at the one-hand shot games, no surprise there. They had had some really good times, but it all came crashing down. In one arcade that they had went to, Valerie had run into some guy with a baseball cap and brown hair and she seemed quite dazed about it afterwards, though he suspected that it wasn't from her hitting her head. But he tried not to be jealous and worry about things. After that she became busy and cancelled many of their dates. He was really confused, and his uneasiness began to eat up at him though he tried to put it aside. He became worried, so he followed her invisibly from her house when he saw her walking out. He was surprised that she wasn't wearing her watch today, but he trailed behind her silently while on the lookout. He followed her into the park and she walked to the bench and sat down. Then a young man walked towards her and sat next to her. It was the guy she ran into! Danny was shocked for words.

Valerie and the boy turned to face each other and proceeded to make out, Danny painfully watching. He snuck behind the tree and turned back quietly then watched from behind.

The boy broke away and said, "Do you love me Val?"

"Of course I do," Valerie said, sighing. "Ever since we met."

Danny listened in heartache.

"Then brake up with your boyfriend, and we can truly be together!"

"I will, tomorrow. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes! I'll brake up with him tomorrow."

She then leaned in for another kiss before Danny revealed himself, saying, "You don't have to wait till tomorrow."

Valerie turned around, purely shocked.

"Danny!" she said. "I-"

"I know. You fell in love…and don't want to be with me. Consider us as done. I wish you happiness."

He turned around and started to walk away.

"Danny! I'm sorry…" Valerie apologized.

"No you're not. After all, you are happy now right?" Danny said, still facing the opposite way.

"Yes…" Valerie said sighing.

"Well I guess…I'll see you later." Danny said, and then walked out of the park entrance with a leaden heart.

After that he had seen them everywhere. Tucker wasn't around to talk to because he went to a family reunion, and every time he had tried to call Sam she wouldn't answer the phone. He really had needed some comforting, but no one was there to. So all he could do was lie in his bed and think. After a while of staying with his parents and all the summer moments with Jazz his pain started to fade a bit, and when he thought about Valerie there was less of a pang. Maybe he was getting over her. He hoped so. After all, his mother's lemonade sure hit the spot on a hot day.

Too bad they left on vacation today, well some gathering for ghost hunters. It was kind of a good thing that they had dragged Jazz along with them, but it was bad that he had no one to talk to. So all he could do was endure the heat in his room and lie in bed, simple as that.

'Maybe I should call Sam…' he thought, then shook his head. 'Nah, she probably won't pick up. Well it wouldn't hurt to try…and she's always good in making me feel better.'

He got up, picked up the phone on the dresser and dialed her number, then put the phone to his ear.

"Ring…Ring…Ri-Danny?" A tired voice said.

"Sam, finally you've picked up!"

"Yeah I guess…hey D-"

"Hey Sam can I tell you something?"

She sighed into the phone, and then said "Yeah. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Yeah I know. Well… Valerie and I broke up like last week."

"Wh-really? Why?" she said in a concerned tone.

"She fell in love with some guy she ran into on one of our dates…and who was I to hold her back?"

"So you broke up with her so she could be with him. That's really sweet Danny…"

"Thanks," Danny replied sheepishly. "Hey can you come over? I haven't talked to you in a while…"

"You're talking to me now. Besides-"

"In person I mean. Please Sam, it'll make me feel better. Unless you're busy or something…"

"No, I'm not busy. I'll be over in about ten minutes ok? You're in your room?"

"Yeah. The doors are all unlocked."

"Aren't you cautious at all? Honestly Danny, having your doors ope-"

"I know I know. Besides, you know I can fight anyone who came in off."

"Yeah I know. Well, be there soon."

"Thanks a lot Sam."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

'Click.'

Danny put the phone back in its base then flopped back onto his bed facing towards the ceiling. He felt better already just by talking to her. All the convincing from Jazz that he had really done a good thing by letting Valerie go so she can be with the one of her dreams upheaved his self esteem as well, and his sister was good at doing that. No wonder she wants to majoring psychology…He drifted off into his thoughts once more, staring at the ceiling. He was so lost that he didn't notice the door open until Sam actually said something.

"What are you doing lying down at this hour, Danny?" Sam said with her hands on her hips.

Danny turned in the bed to face her and saw that she was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and her usual skirt, then flip flops. She had her hair up in a ponytail.

'She looks different like that,' Danny thought. 'But in a good way….' He blushed then turned around again.

"It's too hot…" he whined. "I couldn't get up today."

"Lazy…too lazy to even talk on the phone, eh?"

"No it wasn't that really, I just-"

"I know, I know. So what's up? No one seems to be home…"

"Yeah they went to some ghost convention and took Jazz with them."

"Oh, so you call me when there's no one else to talk to."

"I tried to call you before! But you wouldn't answer…"

"Oh…I was kind of busy."

"Thought so…Well, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just reclining in my room."

"Didn't feel like leaving?"

"No, there was just nothing to do."

"Ok…um wanna sit down next to me?"

Danny got up and sat on the bed, then patted the spot next to him. Sam blinked twice then walked over and plopped down next to him.

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Why?" Danny said wistfully.

"Valerie?"

"Not that much anymore. I think I'm getting over her."

Danny sighed, leaning back upon the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again, then was met by Sam's questioning ones. He turned red even though nothing wrong was going through his mind at the moment.

'Either it's hormones or the heat,' he concluded, but had no idea that Sam was thinking the same thing.

"That's good. Well, if you ever need any help I'm always here for you, you know?"

"Yeah I know. You're the best friend a guy could ever have."

"Thanks," Sam said sheepishly, blushing slightly.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering…"

"Yeah Danny?"

"Have you ever had to let someone go before?" Danny said, giving his full attention to her.

"Yes," Sam answered honestly. "Many times."

"How did you deal with it? If you feel comfortable telling me, that is."

"Mine is a rare case, it keeps coming back. But it's something I have to deal with. What I do is…I try and convince myself that letting the person go is for the greater good. Unfortunately, it doesn't work so great for me..." Sam ended her statement with a nervous laugh.

"Oh. I wish the guy you like comes back to you. You deserve it," Danny said, then felt something twinge inside of himself. He had no idea what it was, however.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said sadly. "Well it's summer, right? Anything can happen."

"Yeah. Well for me, it could have been worse." Danny admitted.

"Yep. Well who knows? You might hook up with someone, and it might last."

"Might is the keyword," Danny pointed out, and then they both started to laugh, which was an immediate icebreaker.

"You know, most of the breakups are around summertime."

"I thought it was the highest pregnancy rating."

"Maybe that too, I'd have to call Tucker to check. But then again, he might wonder why I asked."

They started to laugh again.

"Yeah, he'll be like, why are you asking? Oh my gosh, are you what I think you are? Have you been seeing someone? Are you…."

Danny gasped to conclude the little skit. Sam started to laugh some more. Pretty soon, she couldn't stop, which laughing for even more than a few seconds was abnormal for her.

"Hey Sam, calm down," Danny said, barely holding in his laughter only because of the weirdness of the occurrence.

Sam breathed deeply and then calmed herself.

"That was really weird," She said softly, taking in deep breaths.

"Yeah. Must be the heat."

"Or the hormones."

They laughed again, and then their eyes met. In a split second, their lips had met in a sweet kiss, and then they broke away. They blinked twice.

"That one must be the hormones," Danny said.

Sam nodded, her face flushed.

"Well," Sam started, "Don't tell me you were just talking to Jazz all of this time."

"Hehe, no way! I have some quality games in my arsenal."

"Well…"

"So you want to play. I don't understand why you have to be so indirect all of the time."

"Because I can be, anyways…besides, I'm too lazy to go back home now."

"Too lazy and _hot_."

"You said it, now bring out those games."

"Ok, first we're going to start with some quality shooting action…"

"Bring it on."

If you like it, review, if you don't, I don't wanna know. I'd estimate...about 1 review for this? Of course if I happen to get more, I would be encouragedto write more fics, but it's highly unlikely that I will get even more than 1 review. I really give up. I tried.


End file.
